


Secrets

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect Tommy has a deep secret.   Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

The last of the group had gone to their rooms over an hour ago. Perfect Tommy was still up, his mind not thinking of going to sleep, he had other things on his mind. Well one thing. A person. One who he would say was untouchable. 

Turning on his computer, the one on the private line that he had installed himself, bypassing the Institutes servers, he had his own little server and relays to keep what he was about to watch his own private viewing.

Stripping on his silk shirt, he sat down at he keyboard and typed in the password protection. 

To anyone who really watched him, it would be obvious.

As the computer came online, he squirmed out of his pants revealing that he had gone commando. He had woke up late and grabbed what he could to make it to breakfast that morning. He was known for sleeping in and always took the harassment for being the last one in the group to sit down to eat.

Moving the mouse he found the hidden file that he loved the most to look at. Filled with stills, it featured the person of his true desire. The first photograph made him smile a genuine smile. It had been a long day. And now he started to finally relax seeing the photos of the one that he knew would get him to this state.

The picture morphed into the next. Sitting back in the chair, he couldn’t help but bring his hand to himself and stroke his half flaccid cock. Adjusting his feet, he sat back comfortably in his chair and watched as the pictures moved from one to the other.

Feeling his cock now at fullness, he moved his right hand from the base and up to the head, slighting flicking over the now wet slit, feeling the little fizzle that ran back through him. Taking his left hand, he fondles his jewels.

Tommy let his eyes drift close, the mental picture coming to him of what was playing on the computer coming to his mind. If only … he thought. Holding himself tightly, he picked up the rhythm thinking of the love he dare not utter out loud. He couldn’t say it out loud, not even in his own room, for fear he may shout it out and be heard beyond his door.

A few more strokes and he as cuming over his hand, shooting his spunk over him.

Laying boneless for a few moments in his chair, he opened his eyes to see the pictures continue to move from one to the next, then he sat up when something new stopped the pictures. He nearly panicked but sat forward, letting his fingers drop to the keyboard to answer the question that was in bold before him, “Was it good?”

“Yes” he answered.

“Open the door, I’ll make it better”

“Fuck,” Tommy said out loud but did move from his chair and made the few steps to his door, still naked and wearing his spunk, Tommy opened the door.

Standing before him was the person who was the desires of his dreams, the person who he found to be the most comfortable with.

“You started without me,” the tall Texan said in his lazy drawl. “Guess we’ll have to even up the score won’t we?” he asked as he moved into the room and closed the door behind him,


End file.
